


Once You Realise, Everything Changes

by pietromavximoff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, jily - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James realizes (with a little help from Sirius and Remus) that he's in love with Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once You Realise, Everything Changes

It was an exceptionally sunny day, and although their exams were fast approaching, Sirius had convinced James to sit outside with him under the patchy shade of the tree next to the Black Lake. After a few minutes of pouting and wide eyes that only served as a reminder of the lovable dog Sirius could turn into, Remus reluctantly agreed to leave his books in the common room and join them. There was a steady, warm breeze that flitted through the leaves and seemed to help the smiles on their faces grow as they settled down under the tree. James took out a bottle of pumpkin juice and handed it to Remus after taking a gulp from the icy bottle. It hardly surprised them anymore – James showing up with food stolen from the kitchens was pretty much expected in any situation.

‘Where’s Evans?’ Sirius asked, stifling a yawn as he stretched his arms out and swiped the bottle off Remus, who eyed him with a grin. He looked more well rested than usual, and maybe it was because he had slept the whole day before to get over a particularly bad full moon, but James knew it was because he and Sirius had started to stop pretending like they didn’t look at each other and see the stars. He grinned at them, thinking of green eyes and hair that was more vibrant than the sun, before answering. ‘Studying. I tried to get her out of that library but she’s set. It’s alright, though,’ he added, running a hand through his hair before leaning against the broad tree trunk behind him, ‘she promised to make it up to me later.’ Sirius let out a bark of laughter and Remus grinned.

‘And by that I mean let me look at her notes.’ James said with an innocent expression and Sirius grinned slyly.

‘So you guys are getting pretty serious, huh?’ Remus asked. The faint sound of laughter carried through the light air to them, and their heads turned to see a group of Ravenclaw girls from their year staring at them, mouths working fast as they whispered to each other. James lost interest immediately, closing his eyes as Remus frowned and looked to his lap. Sirius had held their stare for a few seconds, if only to see them sigh in disappointment when he moved closer to Remus. Their shoulders brushed when Sirius let his hand fall onto Remus’ leg, running a finger up and down the ripped jeans, like he was chasing an invisible thread.

James’ eyes fluttered open. He grinned at his two friends, his eyes darting between both of them before he closed them again. ‘Where were you two last night? Because Lily told me that Mary told her that Alice and Frank saw Remus sneaking down to the general direction of the Shrieking Shack and a shaggy black dog following him with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.’

‘My tongue was not sticking out.’ Sirius said in a horrified voice as Remus hid his grin.

‘You’re avoiding the question, Prongs.’

James yawned, stretching his legs out as his hands flew to his hair, playing with a few loose strands that were tickling his cheek. He shrugged, but Remus and Sirius exchanged a knowing glance. James always fidgeted when he was thinking about Lily. Everyone else who noticed thought it was because he still got nervous around her, but they knew it was because James and Lily were almost ridiculously comfortable with each other.

‘You two coming to Hogsmede later?’ He asked, turning to look at them.

Sirius rolled his eyes and leant back against Remus, sliding his head into his lap. The sun shone through the trees into his grey eyes, squinting and then winking at Remus in approval when he shifted to block the sun. ‘Prongs.’ Sirius started with a mock disapproving tone, sighing as Remus tangled his long fingers in his hair. ‘Just because you’re in love with Evans does not give you the excuse to deprive us of a blatantly obvious answer just so you can change the subject to deflect – ’

‘Bloody hell.’ James bolted upright, his eyes wide.

‘I do not have time for your theatrics Prongs, you see Moony is plaiting my hair and you’ve just unsettled the calm and slightly arousing atmosphere he was creating – ’

But Remus had stopped moving his fingers and Sirius looked up to see Remus’ upside-down face frowning slightly at James, an amused expression forming.

‘Bloody hell.’ Remus muttered, his eyes twinkling with the knowledge that James had been blissful to a few seconds before. James was unmoving, and Sirius looked between him and Remus silently with a confused expression.

‘I’m in love with Lily.’ The words came out of James’ mouth carefully, like he was afraid that if he said them wrong, his rough tongue would shatter them and they’d carry away the knowledge like an orange leaf in the breeze. Sirius however, rolled his eyes and settled his head back down in Remus’ lap. ‘We all know that, why you’re acting like it’s news is beyond me – ’

‘Lily. I love Lily.’ James still hadn’t moved. Sirius sat up halfway, electing not to cry out dramatically as Remus’ fingers pulled on his hair accidently, and stared at James in disbelief.  
They sat in silence for a few seconds. Remus seemed to be the only one who knew what to say.

‘Go and tell her, then.’

James looked to him, then to Sirius. ‘Yeah.’ His voice was wavering but his eyes were clear. Without another word, he got up and made for the castle. Sirius and Remus watched him go, before settling back down. After the stopped their disbelieving laughs and soft chuckles, Sirius spoke. ‘You know, I always thought he knew.’ There was a grin on his face. ‘I mean, after all those years he liked her, he couldn’t have still thought he only fancied her.’

Remus nodded in agreement. ‘And we all knew straight away.’

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, and when they finally made their way back to the castle for dinner then to bed, Sirius tossed Remus a galleon with a half-annoyed, half-amused expression as they found James and Lily curled up together in the corner of the common room, breathing softly as they slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
